Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cultivation system for cultivating crops on water in a basin.
Background of the Invention
It is generally known to make use here of floating carriers in the basin which have a rectangular form and have growth locations therein which form passages for providing roots of the crops with access to water in the basin. Such floating carriers are for instance known from WO-2010/093248, and such floating carriers more particularly take a form generally similar to a tray, i.e. approximately square and only a little rectangular, and in any event not elongate. Side walls extending downward during use enclose an air layer in order to impart buoyancy to these known tray-like floating carriers. The known tray-like floating carriers are for instance moulded or pressed from a thin layer of plastic and are soft and pliable, which may perhaps suffice for the buoyancy of the floating carriers. It is the object here to provide simple and inexpensive floating carriers with the desired buoyancy and the ability to (manually) handle such floating carriers to a desired extent, and it is precisely here that there is a problem.
The objective, particularly in the case of crops such as lettuce, is bulk production and, in combination therewith, a far-reaching degree of automation. Scaling up the size of the known floating carriers does not provide a solution here.